Tenome
Tenome is a Japanese mythical creature illustrated in the first book of Toriyama Sekien's series, Gazu Hyakki Yakō (画図百鬼夜行, "The Illustrated Night Parade of A Hundred Demons") as a man-like creature with its eyes not in its face, but in the palm of its hands. Origin The origin of Tenome is that a man-like creature with eyes in his hands rather than his skull. [画図 There is little more expository writing about the creature. I went to the riverside graveyard budge Article 7 A man attacked 80-year-old old monster, the monster was featured in the palm. He escaped into a nearby temple, where shelter had long held in the temple priest asked, the ghost follows him, like sucking noisily on the part of long-lasting dog bone, eventually disappeared. The priest opened the durable, the man had been taken away to skin is the body of the bone. Tempo is a scroll-year monster paperback collection Matsui [Kumamoto Prefecture KYOTO, by comparison, was at hand motif "hand shaven look," which has a monster picture, which "give oneself away." shall be painted with the word play. Scene of the eye with a hand up, which means that intrigue and reveal cheating "on the second hand" through the head is shaved, "bald" means victory or defeat "to be shaved," the phrase that is leading to. After the [scandalous 画図 "in the eyes of hand" but is drawn to the fields of pampas grass behind the moon and the moon on gambling, "shaved" Miscanthus sinensis "枯Re尾花 identity of the ghost watch" at Frank's a. According to the ghost story handed down in Iwate Prefecture, in the following story first hand. I had walked the field that night a traveler, a blind man came closer. There are both blind eye to the palm, and seemed looking for something in his eyes. Travelers surprise escaped, ran to the house. Circumstances where the innkeeper said, to answer my husband is losing money at that place was a blind man being killed by the villain in a few days ago to see at a glance that the blind villain faces, blind If at least if the hands, eyes and became a monster of a strong grudge against his hand, when a hand appeared at the same blind man was killed in the Echigo. A similar monster at hand, books by their husbands or physical Yamadano Yamamuro Shizuka Devil Monster The World of the Spirits, by comparison has also stated that the first monster darkness. This is the first in both the kneecap, but think nothing of walking in the dark during the day and some things you can hit. In popular culture Pan's Labyrinth (El laberinto del Fauno, "Faun's Labyrinth"): In the Spanish movie directed by Guillermo del Toro, the main character (Ofelia) is given a second task which consists in retrieving an ornate dagger from the dungeon of a character known as "the Pale man", which resembles the Tenome. Category:Creatures Category:Legendary Creatures Category:Humanoids Category:Paranormal Beings Category:Sapient Beings Category:DD Category:Asian Creatures Category:Yōkai Category:Literary Creatures Category:Bipedal Creatures